Many different types of overhead storage racks are known. Overhead storage racks are typically hung from the ceiling to provide storage space where space is at a premium, such as a garage.
One problem with known storage racks, whether overhead or floor supported, is that the width is limited to that of a single plank, platform, or other member. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 1,260,123 to Areson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,957 to Mendenhall, U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,608 to Kraus, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,152,535 to Mikich et al. This causes wholesalers and retailers to stock several different widths to accommodate different user demands, which in turn consumes valuable floor and storage space, and requires higher inventory costs.
Thus, there is still a need for modular overhead storage racks that are relatively compact, allowing desirable retail packing, and assembles easily.